tobyfoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Homestuck
'Homestuck '''is an online webcomic hosted on mspaintadventures.com and created by Andrew Hussie. Plot synopsis Homestuck begins when thirteen-year-old John Egbert receives a beta copy of an upcoming computer game, called ''Sburb, in the mail. Installing and running the game on his computer triggers a meteor shower to fall on his house in real-life, which he survives only by being transported to a planet in another dimension. As John's friends Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider and Jade Harley join the game with him, they learn that they have unwittingly triggered the destruction of Earth, and that it is their duty to play the game to create a new universe. As they begin to explore the world of Sburb, John and his friends are harassed by a group of twelve internet trolls who have played a version of the game before. Further contact with the trolls reveals that they are not human at all, but an alien species actually called "trolls". As the trolls gradually become more important to the story, the narrative shifts to a side story arc exploring the nature of troll society and the specific sequence of events that led to this group to enter the troll version of Sburb. The trolls' arc concludes with them winning their game and originally creating the humans' universe. As the story returns to focus on the humans, the two species start to cooperate to salvage the kids' doomed game session. As the kids’ actions accidentally bring about an unbeatable enemy called Jack Noir, they learn about a game mechanism called the "scratch" with which the humans can reset their session. Meanwhile, an outside source advices the kids to destroy the "Green Sun", the unlimited power source of Jack Noir. John and Jade bring the scratch into effect and escape their session, while Dave and Rose plant a bomb where the Green Sun was reported to be. In the reset version of the kids’ universe, adolescent versions of the kids' ancestors are playing through Sburb, rather than kids themselves. John's grandmother, Jane Crocker, who had died before the story began, is a fifteen-year-old girl and the protagonist of the new arc. She leads her three friends, Roxy Lalonde, Dirk Strider and Jake English, through their own session of the game, while the original humans and surviving trolls journey to the new universe over the course of three years. Threatening their plan is a villainous creature called Lord English, a purportedly invincible, time-controlling demon, as well as the still-dangerous Jack Noir who also escaped from the original doomed session. Toby Fox' work Toby Fox worked on much of the music for the webcomic, some of which is included in animated flash pages of the comic itself, while other tracks are exclusively found on the bandcamp page. Solo * Alternia With other artists * Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead * Homestuck Vol. 1-4 * Homestuck Vol. 5 * Squiddles * The Felt * Homestuck Vol. 6 * AlterniaBound * Homestuck Vol. 7 * The Wanderers * Homestuck Vol. 8 * Homestuck Vol. 9 Other * coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A (mixing, transitions and contest management) * coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B (mixing, transitions and contest management) * Cherubim (album assembler) Hiveswap Hiveswap is an adventure game set in the ''Homestuck ''universe, released in 2017 with a soundtrack by James Roach with input from Toby Fox.Category:Homestuck